Enchanted Sequel
by Eloria Castiel
Summary: Random stories after the story Enchanted, which focuses on LxD and RxM relationship. [Tcest, LxD, RxM]
1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks ever since the Island incident happened. Raph took care of Mikey and the orange banded turtle responded well. Now, Mikey can hold hands, plant kisses on Raph, even dates and cuddling together with him.

* * *

For now, it's a date. Stargazing.

Mikey snuggled to Raph's arm as his boyfriend explained that when lovers die tragically, they became stars together.

"Maybe if I died in that landslide, I will be a lonely star." Mikey said.

He squeaked when Raph rolled on top of him. There is sadness in his eyes.

"I will be a lonely star too." He said. "Because you will not save me. I keep wondering why it is normal for you to converse about that. Yet for me…" Raph flinched at the image of his beloved being trapped under. Mikey placed his hands to Raph's cheeks. The older turtle smiled and lay back beside him again.

"What matters is I'm here now, right?" Mikey said. Raph smiled and nodded. "At least, I'm assured that if we died, we will still be together."

Raph leaned in for a kiss, which Mikey gladly welcomed it. It's a passionate, yearning kiss which then followed with a little dominating, especially in Raph's tongue.

They parted to get some air and smiled with content.

* * *

"Oh, Raph."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should help Leo and Don."

"About what?"

"You know… Them together."

"Leo can handle that. He is not called "Fearless" for nothing."

"Raphie, that's the point."

"What? They just stare their asses to each other all day?"

"… Yes!"

"God damn it."

* * *

"Hey, Leo!" Mikey said as he sprinted inside the dojo to approach the meditating leader.

"Yes, Mikey?" Leo replied without moving.

"Don needs your help with the supplies in the closet."

"Can't you assist him? I need to make up for my meditation time."

"Raph and I are going to repair the cracked ceiling."

Leo sighed. "Alright."

* * *

"Donnie."

"Raph. I'm sorry I'm kind of busy."

"You need to help Leo in the closet for the supplies."

"… Raph. I'm busy." Raph knew the usual replies from Donnie.

"Mikey and I will do some repairs. Leo will need assistance."

"… Fine."

* * *

"Leo? You need my help?"

"Oh, yeah."

They checked the supplies in the small space in the closet.

"That's strange. Everything seemed to be fine-"

They felt someone shoved them and the door slammed. Leo got curious and put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. He is able to open a little but something is obstructed to it.

"Mikey! Open the door!"

They only heard giggles outside.

"Mikey, I order you to-"

"No can do, Fearless. You two have to hook up before we will remove this steel chair."

"Raph!"

"See ya later!"

"Mikey!" Both screamed but all they heard are faint laughs.

* * *

"Uhh… Leo, can you move your legs?"

"I'll try… There."

"Thanks… This is awkward."

Donnie was in Leo's lap. Leo is flushing profusely.

"Let me move."

Donnie tried but the small space is restricting him to do so. The brainiac wiggled and try to occupy the space but no avail.

Donnie accidentally slipped and landed on Leo's lap again.

He felt something. Something hard.

Oh.

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

He looked back. The leader is blushing nonstop and looked away. "I don't know why they say we have to hook up. Right?" Leo asked, trying to have a conversation.

Donnie just remained silent.

"Leo… I… I'll be honest with you. I always dream of us being together. But I know you are not ready yet… Or you don't want to."

"That's not true! I thought you're alright with this!"

"No, it's not! I'm so tired in waiting but here I am, still waiting. Because I'm being stupid for you to step up to another level."

Leo's eyes widened. They are okay being like this for weeks. Why Donnie didn't tell him he wanted them to be together?

But being the Alpha turtle, it's definitely his fault. He didn't take notice of Donnie's feelings.

"I'm… Sorry. Please don't cry." Leo said as he twisted him slowly to face him. The leader wiped Donnie's tears away.

"Do you want us to be together?" Leo asked. Donnie just nodded.

"Then, we are together."

Donnie looked at him widely eyed. "But Leo, what about-"

Leo put his finger on Donnie's lips, silencing him.

"We are together. You are mine." Leo said, smiling.

Donnie smiled back and embraced him. Both wanting the warm embrace until Donnie moved and kissed Leo. Donnie wanted to express how much he loved the so called Fearless Leader. From soft kisses, battle of tongues happened. It became hungry and lusty until Leo pulled him back. The purple banded turtle startled.

"I… I don't want to force you." Leo said as Donnie knew exactly what he meant as he can feel the lower part of his plastron.

Donnie continued to kiss him until full need and love emanated from them.

* * *

The grouchy and the happy turtle returned back.

"I wonder if they are alright." Mikey asked. They heard churring and groaning inside. The squeals happened.

The couple is widely eyed.

"I think they needed more time." Mikey said.

"Yeah, let's go eat in the kitchen. At least our job's done."

* * *

Finally, the sequel thingy of Enchanted! And this chapter focuses on Leo and Don. But the next ones will be random shenanigans of the RxM and LxD relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hamato family went to the island where the whole cores cure thing happened. They are surprised that a tropical island had a kraang base before; it's like having ninjas in New York.

"Matt! It's been a while!" Mikey greeted cheerfully.

"Nice to see you again Mikester!" Matt greeted to the cloaked family.

"Sensei, this is the dude that taught me the tiger neck lock thing." Mikey said. "His grip is strong when he attacked me before." He giggled.

"Oh, those are the seashells you bought." Matt said as he pointed Raph's belt, with a red seashell attached to it. The other brothers showed theirs in their belts as well.

That afternoon, Mikey showed them the whole village, the beach and the gift shop where he bought the souvenirs.

As expected, he showed them the landslide although there are plants already growing on it. His family, especially Raph, flinched at the sight he's seeing, especially the fact this will be the place where his love would be buried if he didn't fight death. Raph felt warm fingertips grasping to his, leaning that it's from Mikey.

* * *

That night, with Master Splinter now rested; Raph and Mikey are walking at the sea shore, while Leo took Don in the base of the mountain.

Raph stared at his happy boyfriend, playing with the waves of water. He imagined the distress of Mikey here, hoping he can save him on time, that he almost exchanged his life on it.

"You're thinking about it again…" Mikey said. "Remember, Raph, I'm here."

"I know… I just… It's always in my mind. I can't stop it…"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm alive? I fought death and returned home?" he asked. "I didn't mean to cause you nightmares because of it."

They both stopped walking as Raph pulled Mikey into a deep kiss.

* * *

"If Mikey didn't bring the cores, would you still go and break your promise?" Don asked. Leo didn't answer back.

"I need your honest answer."

"… Yes. Raph is our brother, as the eldest, I need to do whatever I can to make this family whole. He is dying, so I had to go if needed. I know it caused you to get angry at me… And I haven't properly said sorry even though we are together now." Leo said as he held Donnie's hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mikey. It's just I don't want to lose you again…" Raph said. "I love you so much, Mikey… And seeing that place, that landslide that buried you alive… Made me imagine things."

The orange clad turtle stared at his Raphie. He cupped his cheeks together and kissed him again. Their tongues started to dance in need.

* * *

"It will take a lot of decision making before I convinced myself to leave again because the reason I want to stay home is stronger." Leo said as he leaned in for a kiss. Donnie whimpered when Leo is teasing his slit. The brainiac parted their intense kiss.

"Leo, not here, we're outside." He said, but the leader continued to lick his neck, causing Don to moan.

* * *

Raph started to pump his partner's member. Mikey moaned in delight. He is lying on the sand with his legs parted out, all in Raph's mercy. Mikey caught a peek of Raph's big one, already standing up, hard and with precum. Raph's other hand lubricated Mikey's entrance, which caused the turtle to churr louder. "Hmm… My Mikey wants it already…" he said as the dick he is pumping is getting needy as well.

* * *

Soft moans are heard in the forest as Donnie is bouncing on Leo's cock, his legs spread widely and obscene, with his dick moving along with his bouncing.

"Look at you, Donnie, displaying yourself in the forest like a voyeur. Such naughty babe…" he whispered with a groan and hold Donnie's cock. Donnie felt having sex outside feels pretty different, it has that heightened excitement.

"Want me to help you, naughty Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Yes! Please!" Donnie pleas as Leo cupped his rear and concentrated on his work, liking the every plea, moaning and squeals of his partner.

* * *

"Oh, Raphie…" Mikey churred as he is on all fours. His Raphie continued to thrust in deeper. "Faster, Raphie…" he moaned. Raph complied with his request and started to accelerate.

* * *

Donnie's toes are now curling, almost to his release. The sounds of smacking skin to skin and their churrs are speeding up. With a muffled scream from his love, Donnie came, his seed coating the ground. His release made Leo shuddered and finally shot inside Donnie's.

* * *

"Raphie~" Mikey squealed as Raph leaned forward and it wasn't long that both climaxed with one contented thrust. The two turtles collapsed on the sand, completely drained. They stared at the endless vast of twinkling stars.

* * *

Don is seated on the Fearless Leader's lap with his head rested on his shoulder. Don is teaching him how to detect the location of certain constellation and individual stars to know his location. Leo is always fascinated that this lover of his, his intelligence is perfect partners to his strategies.

"If you have to leave me again, you have to stop me first." Donnie said. "And I won't go easy." He smirked.

The blue banded turtle smiled. "That might take a while… As I found a reason to stay for now." He said. "You're going kinky now, are we?" Leo smirked. "Then, I'm not going to be easy either." He touched Don's face and leaned to kiss him.

* * *

"Raphie… I'm here; I will never leave you or do stupid things ever again." Mikey said as he hugged him.

"I'm worried about the stupid thing because you always do that." Raph laughed.

"Hey!" Mikey pouted, as Raph went closer and kissed those pouty lips.

* * *

Probably the last chapter... Maybe. I don't know why I always imagined Leo is speaking in sex talk whenever he gets it on XD


End file.
